Secret or Not?
by Helenxo
Summary: Jenny has a secret.. after Nate swiped her 'V' card she ran to hudson and now she's back.. and she's huge..
1. Secret or not?

Secret or not?

_Spotted: Little J coming back to UES? After running away she's finally back and she's carrying her little secret... My my my, I wonder who the baby daddy is.. oh, and Bass meeting her on the train station with a warm hug? Watch out J.. I know why you left but Don't worry, You secret is safe with me.. for now.._

_You know you love me._

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

I was living on my dad's sail boat since she left. I haven't shaved since she left. I haven't been with anyone since She left. I'm trying to forget her, the one who left after I swiped her 'V' card. She'd just left like Serena did a few years back. She'd just left, she didn't even say goodbye… I heard my phone buzz and got up to get it and froze, a picture of a very big… Jenny Humphrey, I couldn't move for minutes until my phone buzzed again this time Chuck.. "Nathaniel, Are you still in your boat? I need to talk to you.. about Her.." I let out a awkward laugh and shook my head in disbelieve and replied " There is nothing to talk about Chuck.. She left and she's not coming back" I was about to hang up when Chuck dropped the bomb " She's back Nathaniel, She's back and she's in trouble" I tried to think, but I couldn't. " Fine, get her and I'll come up to the Empire" I hung up and found the picture from Gossip Girl and froze again, She was big, but not fat. She had a… a very round stomache. I had to count the month's she'd been gone and ran to the bathroom to shave and shower and got some clothes on and went to Chuck's.

* * *

"Chuck, Why did you bring me here? You know I'm only back to talk to Lily's doctors.." She sighed and put her hand on her hip and went to get a glass of water. "Well, since you're here. I had the pleasure of talking to Nathaniel again and to invite him over. So He'll be here any minute now" Chuck smirked. Jenny dropped her glass of water and looked angry at Chuck " you Told him ?" Chuck froze and went over to hug her " Jenny, calm down.. I only told him because he has a right to know.." Jenny's breathing took off as she pushed Chuck off and went to the elevator and pressed the button " I told you I'd tell him when I was ready, Chuck. Not when you decide I should!" Jenny froze when the elevator openend.

* * *

A/N: What a cliffhanger :') Well, I won't continue this one if you don't like it So give a review* :D oh and if you're wondering, J and C never read the GG blast :)

xoxo


	2. Busted or ?

Busted…

I could only stare at her. My eyes went up and down her body.. I was frozen as she ran to a bedroom and slammed the door. My eyes landed on Chuck as he opened his mouth "Nathaniel. You should probably go talk to her. You're lucky you get to talk to her since she didn't want to tell you." I shook my head and went to knock on the bedroom door "Jenny? Please let me in." She opened the door and looked at me with her grey-bluish eyes. "You're not supposed to know!" I frowned "You weren't going to tell me that you're… Pregnant? "Jenny looked down "I didn't want to tell you because it's yours and I didn't know what you would do..." I went over and put my hand on her chin and pulled it up "It's mine?" I stared straight into her eyes and watched as she nodded "I'm here Jenny, I would never bail on you and this kid. Never" she stepped closer as I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tight but not too tight. I kissed the top of her head as she went limp…


	3. Delivery

A/N! I think I'll just do the rest of this story form general POV and Nate's POV

Thank you SO much for the reviews! And thanks for setting my story on alert ! Enjoy!

* * *

"Jenny?" Jenny was still limp in Nate's arms as he picked her up and walked up to Chuck " Get your Limo ready, Now!" Chuck stared at Jenny and pulled out his blackberry and called Arthur "Arthur, Get my limo ready now" Nate looked at Chuck and then at Jenny.

***A limo ride later***

Nate watched with Chuck as the nurses took Jenny away to the intensive care. Nate plopped down in a chair in the waiting area. "Why didn't she tell me?" Nate buried his head in his hands. Chuck smirked " She was scared, Nathaniel."Nate looked up at Chuck "Then why did she tell you? And not me?" Chuck put his hands in his pants pockets "I may be Chuck Bass, but she is my stepsister and I help my family." Nate stared at him in disbelieve. But his ears zoomed in on a baby's cry, a nurse came out with a baby from Jenny's room and the baby was beautiful to be a baby… Chuck smiled in his Chuck Bass way and looked at the baby "Congratulations Nathaniel" Nate stared at the baby as the nurse came closer and asked " which one of you are Nate? I got a request from my patient before… She just wanted her Nate to hold her, the baby I mean" The nurse smiled " Before what?" Chuck asked the nurse looked at the baby "I cannot tell you. But you will find out from the doctors" She gave the baby girl to Nate and looked long at them "Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl. Chuck looked at the nurse while Nate where having his 'father-daughter' moment. The nurse went over to Chuck and pulled him away from Nate and whispered _"Since you're family I can tell you, the good thing is that you're family gained a beautiful baby girl and the bad news is that you also have a beautiful girl in that hospital room but she is in a deep coma, and the chances of her waking up is very..50/50 right now. I'm sorry"_ the nurse put a hand on Chuck's shoulder before walking away.

Nate could only stare at the beautiful creature in his arms, he couldn't believe Jenny kept his secret from him, didn't she know that he loved her? But now his love had to be shared with this beautiful baby girl and Nate didn't mind it at all. Chuck came closer and looked at the baby girl " She's beautiful Nathaniel, but I have to tell you something. And you can't go hiding in your boat again because she *points at the baby* needs you." Nate looked up and at Chuck "what do you mean? She has Jenny to.. And If Jenny didn't want to tell me then she don't want me in her life.." Chuck looked seriously at Nate "Jenny is in a coma, Nathaniel. She may not wake up" the emotions flew across Nate's face, he was angry ,sad ,scared, and happy for the new girl in his life but mostly sad because he might lose the love of his life. Nate gave the baby to Chuck and went into Jenny's room.

Chuck held the baby and muttered "Great, I go from successful business man to babysitter." He tried walking around with the baby in his arms and when she was sound asleep he put her back in the hospital crib and looked long at her " I have to say, They really made something beautiful" Chuck couldn't believe he was going soft.

***Outside the hospital***

_Well well well… I spy with my eye, N and C bringing J to the hospital? And wait, They haven't come out yet. But don't worry, I know why, a 'glittery09' sent a picture of the happy dad and his new baby_

_Congratulations N, take care of your baby. And for J, she is in a locked room for family only, let's hope out new mummy is okay._

_And C on the protective brother path? Maybe Dan has rubbed of on him.. let's hope he'll go back to the C we know._

_Keep those cells on kiddies_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

**_A/N: Please Review! I don't know if this is is good, so please let me now! I hoped you liked/loved it! Oh and please give me name suggestion! I haven't got a clue of what to call the Baby girl :3_**


	4. The awakening

**A/N:** I'm SO sorry! I haven't been writing cuz first i had a writer's block and then I started school and I just forgot about it :/ But I'm here now, and I think I'll atleast add two or three more chapters. And a BIG BIG BIG thank you to all of you who sat my story on fav, and story alert :D Enjoy! Oh and I'm trying to do a Nate's POV. Special Thanks to SethCohenRocks-2009 for the Name! I really Loved reading all the reviews :D!

* * *

Jenny had been in a coma for three months now, and Nate had been by her side ever since with the baby girl, Rufus and Lily had gotten Jenny a private room, and they were always checking up on here and they always told Nate to go home and get some sleep but he never did..

***1 month later***

I sat with his baby girl in his arms watching both his girls sleep as Jenny's hand moved, I got up and placed my daughter in the carriage and leaned over jenny carefully "Jenny? Jenny, can you hear me?" her head moved as the doctors came in and took out the breathing help as she opened her eyes and stared blankly at me as she mumbled with her sore throat "I'm sorry.." I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead "Don't.. Just relax and get better" I looked her in the eyes and started "Jenny, just listen to me okay?" She nodded carefully and I continued "Jenny, I should have gone after you when you left, I should have and I didn't and I regret that so much. I can't tell you how strong my feelings is for you.. and I can't describe the pain I felt when you left, but you're here now and I love you and I love our daughter. Just please give me a second chance?" I saw her eyes dwell up and spill over as I remove them with my thumb. She just looked at me for what seemed like forever and mumbled "I love you too" her hands flexed to her stomach and I got her question "She's here, but she doesn't have a name" I turned and picked my beautiful daughter up and sat on Jenny's bed as Jenny watched her with sparkly eyes and mumbled "She's beautiful" I smiled and gave her our daughter and watched them as Jenny spoke "Evanna Grace Humphrey Archibald" I smiled bigger and kissed Jenny carefully on her beautiful lips "It's Perfect" Jenny smiled and we watched our daughter together for a long time, we held hands and when Gracie felt asleep I put her back in the carriage and looked at Jenny who looked out the window and started "I should have told you, and I didn't. I shouldn't have told Chuck but I was scared… I was scared you'd leave me when you found out and didn't know what else to do than listen to Chuck when he told me the best thing was to leave and come back later and tell you… I was so scared you wouldn't be here... For her, for me… Chuck was… And it was wrong. You are the one I love and I should've told you before anyone else and I'm so so sorry" I stared at her and kissed her carefully again for a long time feeling her open on and letting me slip my tongue in her little mouth and her in mine, as I pulled away and said I'm here and I always will as long as you'll let me" she smiled and leaned up carefully and kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: **I know It's not as much action in the chapter as the last one but there will be a Nate/Chuck fight in the next : ) Oh and Evanna's nickname will be Gracie !


	5. The Start of the beginning

**Secret or not?**

Jenny was in her hospital room, holding Gracie, when Nate ran Chuck up the wall with the collar on his shirt. He looked chuck in the eyes and asked seriously "you told her to lie?" Chuck smirked "Only because you weren't ready to be a father, Nathaniel" Nate punched him as hard as he could and said seriously "I was ready to be with her Chuck! I wanted to be there and I would've loved being there! But YOU lied to me and you also made her lie to me!" Chuck wiped the nose blood away and said angrily " I was only being you're best friend"" Nate stared at him "No, you weren't ! just leave us alone, Chuck!" they looked at each other as Chuck said " I don't need you or you're Brooklyn trash II anyways"!" Nate punched him hard again and watched him fall down on the ground, he looked down at him "Get out and Stay out of it!" Nate walked back to Jenny's room and smiled as he kissed both of his girls on the forehead. He took Gracie from Jenny and let her go get dressed so she could finally come home. Jenny still had to face Rufus and Lily, who had been on a cruise given to them from Chuck as soon as he found out about Jenny and her being pregnant.

Jenny walked out of the bathroom in Nate's new acquired suits, she looked around while he put Gracie to sleep. She lied down on the couch, closing her eyed and grinned as she felt Nate's arms around her, she grinned more as she felt him whisper "I missed you Jenny.. I missed you so much.. and when we.. and you left.." She put her hand on his check" I missed you too, Nate. It was a mistake leaving but I was scared and I just.." he kisses her lips, slipping his tongue in her mouth playing softly with hers. She twirled her hands in his hair as he pulled away and said " Don't be scared, your mine and Gracie is mine, I love you and I always will" he kissed her again as she muttered in between the kissed "I.. Love… You..Too.. Archibald"

_Well, well, well_

_Little J and N? and the newcomer Grace H. Archibald? And C and B who looking out for Grace? What have we missed? Well, somethings is doomed to end happily_

_Stay awake kiddie _

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

AN: This was the last chapter. but I am SO open to new ideas for my up coming part 2 story of this one where all characters will be grown ups and Gracie will be a teen. So please Review! I love you ALL! and BIG BIG BIG thanks to all of you who put it on favorite story, story alert and authors alert :D I love you so much!

xoxo Helen


End file.
